Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for the formation of multi-layer laminates of thermoplastic materials in an extrusion system to form diverse thermoplastic materials into multiple layers of desired thicknesses, and more particularly to an infinitely adjustable extrusion die or adaptor for a die for the extrusion of thermoplastics over a wide range of relative thicknesses and viscosities.